Criminal Case Official Fan-Fiction Wiki
...where you can take your creativity to the next level. combined by since creation on the 13th of January 2014. This wiki may contain strong language and graphic images or content. Browse at your own risk. [[Criminal Case Official Fan-Fiction Wiki:About|'About']] [[w:c:criminalcasegame|'Canon Wiki']] [[w:c:criminal-case-theory|'Theory Wiki']] [[Criminal Case Official Fan-Fiction Wiki:Rules & Policies|'Policy']] [[Criminal Case Official Fan-Fiction Wiki:Staff|'Administration']] After losing contact with Rolf at the mansion, they quickly headed over there worried the Mind-Meister made their move. Upon arriving, they found the mansion wrecked and plenty of people were still freaking out, so they had to settle them down. But once the dust settled, the team came across town local Mya Holland, found dead with her head caved in. However, autopsy from Van revealed this wasn't some isolated incident as there were traces of a hallucinogenic drug in her system, and a note telling her she should've kept quiet. This meant her murder was planned, and the Mind-Meister was responsible for it. The team began by suspecting mansion owner and aristocrat Colin Douglas, partygoer Adelia Cantrell, and fashionista Chelsea Chapman. Eventually they were able to find Rolf who said he had some important information about the Mind-Meister. Due to Rolf being affected by the music, they ended up having to treat him as a suspect, but nonetheless he had some info for them. During the commotion, he vaguely remembers someone going into the wine cellar. The team continued their investigation there, and discovered the Mind-Meister really went there... (read more) }} *'Don't Trust Anyone', by Bristent *'Out of Time!', by Doctor Bonnie Gaming 2 *'Bring Forth the Light', by JackofallCCtrades17 *'An Icy Inferno', by K7U4i2X *'The Weight of the World', by UnknownGamez *'Broken Family Ties', by Doctor Bonnie Gaming 2 *'Hanged Like a Pig', by Inspector Diaz *'The Legends of Reality', by BloodyNightWolf *'Evil Under the Sun', by UnknownGamez *'Brink of Disaster', by K7U4i2X *'Reality Check', by UnknownGamez & CoolCCMystery *'Justice Has No Heart', by JackofallCCtrades17 *'Never Scream Wolf', by BloodyNightWolf *'The Elevator Game', by UnknownGamez *'Heads Up', by Hasuro Haku, Inspector Diaz & K7U4i2X *'The Light Versus the Darkness', by Doctor Bonnie Gaming 2 *'Fear the Reaper', by UnknownGamez & CoolCCMystery *'What the Heart Wants', by JackofallCCtrades17 *'Tallying Up the Votes', by CoolCCMystery *'A Case of Bluedeath', by Doctor Bonnie Gaming 2 *'The Most Unkindest Cut of All', by AlexClayton *'A Moon of Blood', by BloodyNightWolf *'Snow Bunnies', by PetersCorporal *'Anchors in a Storm', by PetersCorporal *'The Results Are In', by UnknownGamez *'Tooth and Nail', by SevereFlame22 *'The Demon Within', by Erikah Mabayo *'I Want You to Die', by JesterWilliam *'Conquest of Paradise', by PetersCorporal *'Operation Atomic', by JesterWilliam *'Into the Eagle's Trap', by PetersCorporal *'Bloodstained Race', by PetersCorporal *'Call for the Mask', by Luismaverdyum *'Blood Dynasty', by Luismaverdyum *'Curiosity Killed the Cat', by DiebytheSword *'The Road Less Traveled', by Tuttifruttichaitea *'The Outback Shark', by Luismaverdyum }} |-| New Fanmade Cases= *'The Monster in Me ...Will Never Forget You', by BenjaminJameson *'...Call For Desperate Measures', by Bristent *'Dressed for Success', by JackofallCCtrades17 *'Stake of Mind...', by Doctor Bonnie Gaming 2 *'To the Bitter, Bloody End', by CoolCCMystery *'All-Points Bullets', by PetersCorporal *'Treasures Over Lives', by BloodyNightWolf *'A Line in the Sand', by UnknownGamez *'Duke it Out', by K7U4i2X *'Fake Friends', by Hasuro Haku *'No Pain is No Gain', by Inspector Diaz *'In the Name of The Law', by Animal nerd *'A Shot of Liquid Death', by Scratchy Cat |-| Sights to See= *'Belcoast', by JackofallCCtrades17 *'Rosenoque (The Mystery)', by BloodyNightWolf *'A World Forgotten', by UnknownGamez *'Stonemoor', by CoolCCMystery *'Blue Coasts', by PetersCorporal *'The City of Crimes', by Doctor Bonnie Gaming 2 *'A Heavenly World', by Bristent *'Fario (Secrets from Beginnings)', by Inspector Diaz *'Grimsborough Justice Squad', by Leavegirl *'The Big Brother', by ScratchyCat *'Venusville', by K7U4i2X }}